My Only Love
by cloudneko
Summary: Haruka is looking back on when she and Michiru first met. Rated PG-13 because of lesbians and a bit of yuri.
1. Haruka's POV

My Only Love  
  
(This is set 3 years after Sailor Stars so Haruka and Michiru would be about 20) (Looking back on teen years)  
  
Haruka POV  
  
I remember you and I were 15 when we first met. You were the most artistic in the year, a genius on the violin as well as painting. At lunchtimes I'd find you in the art room working on another painting. You were also the most beautiful, with middle-length aquamarine hair and the most beautiful eyes. All the boys had eyes for you. I was a bit of a tomboyish loner but I always used to check you out. I never had been interested in boys romantically and was attracted to you so I started questioning my sexuality. I suddenly realized I was a lesbian. I kept it a secret from everyone, even my parents. Every time I saw you I'd run away as fast as I could, afraid you'd catch me checking you out. I started secretly thinking about asking you out.  
  
Finally one night I worked up the courage to call you and asked if you wanted to go to see a movie as friends. You said yes and I arranged for us to go to the movies at 8:00PM. I met you at the front of the cinema and you were looking gorgeous in a red dress and heels. I bought the tickets and popcorn and you and I sat in the back row of the cinema. About halfway through the movie, I felt your hand on my shoulder. I asked why you were doing that and you said I was so nice. I thought this would be the right time to confess. I said that I'd been checking you out for ages and I really loved you. You said you'd noticed and you really loved me as well. You started kissing me. Your lips felt so soft and sweet. I felt like time stopped.  
  
After the movie we came back to my place and I discovered my parents weren't home yet. I used that as an opportunity to show you around my house. When you got to my bedroom you pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me again. Your lips still felt so soft and sweet but this time it was more forceful. I noticed you started to undress me. I started to undress you too, unbuttoning your dress and letting it fall to the ground. Your naked body felt so soft and smooth against mine. Once again, I felt like time has stopped.  
  
I was awoken from my dreamy state by the sound of my parents coming in the front door. You and I quickly dressed again and walked downstairs. I told my parents that you had come to pick up something from here. They had no idea of our relationship. Half an hour after you left I lay on my bed and thought about you and me. We'd broken the ice and become a couple in one day. I can't wait.  
  
By cloudneko  
  
(if you want me to continue this story and/ or do Michiru's POV to this part, include that in your review) 


	2. Michiru's POV

My Only Love  
Michiru's POV  
  
When I met Haruka, I was 15, one year away from sweet 16. She was a bit of a rebel and didn't really have any friends. All the girls thought she was strange and she disliked men very much. I was very surprised that Haruka and I became lovers because we're also exact opposites.  
  
One day, I saw Haruka just sitting all alone and I got this strange feeling inside me. Was I attracted to her? My mother always used to ask me, 'Michiru, why don't like boys yet?' Maybe I am a lesbian. I wanted to let Mum know but she wouldn't accept it. When I'm older, she wants me to marry a nice young MAN. I'll wait and see what will happen.  
  
A few days later, much to my surprise, Haruka asked me to go to the movies with her that night. I was so excited and felt myself going red. Luckily, Haruka didn't notice.  
  
As soon as I got home, even though it was 5 hours until the movie, I planned my outfit. I chose my favorite knee-length red silk dress and my light red high heels. The silk dress was gorgeous; I got it for Christmas from my Mum and Dad. They said it made me look like a proper young lady.  
  
Finally, after a long time of waiting, I went to the movie theater and met Haruka. 'What movie do you want to watch?' I asked Haruka. '2 Fast 2 Furious looks good!' Haruka replied. 'I've never watched a car movie before,' I said 'I'm sure I'll enjoy it.' We went in to the cinema. While Haruka was buying and the popcorn, I sat on a seat thinking 'Does she like me more than a friend?' My thoughts were interrupted when Haruka said she has got what we need and we went into the cinema.  
  
The movie was quite good. I felt so happy I was with Haruka and I put my hand on her shoulder in a loving way. 'Why are doing that?' she asked. 'Because you're so nice,' I replied.  
  
Haruka was silent for a minute and then said, 'This may sound really scary to you but I've been checking you out for ages and I love you.' 'I love you too,' I replied. Then I started kissing her. She was such a great kisser, soft and warm. It was almost like I wasn't the first girl she'd kissed.  
  
Time went by in a flash and all of a sudden the movie was over. I walked back with Haruka to her house and she asked if I'd like to have a look around her house. Finally, we arrived at her bedroom. All of a sudden I couldn't control myself. I pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her harder than I did at the movies. At the same time I started unbuttoning her shirt and her pants. She understood what was happening and took off my dress. Despite being into rough sports, her body was very smooth and soft and felt lovely against my body. I felt like she is the only person I will ever love.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard the noise of the front door opening. 'My parents are home!' Haruka whispered. 'Quickly, get dressed!' We got dressed and headed downstairs. 'Good evening, Mr and Mrs Tenoh,' I said politely, 'I just had to pick up something from Haruka.' Then I walked out the door. 'How rude am I,' I thought, 'I should of said more to them.' When I was on the doorstep of my house I got that tingly feeling again That was a great start to my relationship with Haruka. The future looks great. 


	3. Chapter 2 Haruka's POV

My Only Love Chapter 2  
  
Haruka POV  
  
I saw Michiru at school the next day. She was walking around, talking to people and acting like nothing had happened. I went up to say hi. 'How are you going?' I asked. 'I'm great. Last night was so much fun!'  
  
'I know. My parents were suspicious but I told them you were just a friend.'  
  
'That's good. I don't want my parents to find out I'm a ...'  
  
She looked around her.  
  
'I don't people at school should find out.. We have different lunch periods so I can't talk to you then. Talk to you after school. Bye!'  
  
For the first few periods, all I could really think about was the future of our relationship. At lunchtime, someone tapped me on the shoulder. She had long, dark green hair with some of it in a small bun at the back.  
  
'Hi! I'm Setsuna!' she said. 'Hi!' I replied. 'Can I sit next to you?' 'Sure!' She sat down next to me and opened her lunchbox. 'I heard what you and Michiru were saying in the yard.' Setsuna whispered. 'You did?!' I whispered back, worried of what she thought. 'Don't worry. Your secret is safe.' she said. She walked out of the cafeteria and started talking to one of her friends. I hope she keeps her promise.  
  
After school, I asked 'Who is Setsuna? She heard what we were saying this morning.'  
  
'Don't worry, she's a friend of mine. She's harmless. By the way, do you want to come over to my house for the weekend? My parents are going to be away.'  
  
'Sure,' I replied, 'I'll ask my parents.'  
  
Finally the week passed and it got to the weekend.  
  
'Bye!' I said as I walked out of my house. When I reached Michiru's house I was very surprised. The house was enormous compared to my house. It was almost a mansion. I was a bit nervous but I went up and rang the doorbell. I could hear violin music, it stopped and then Michiru came to the door.  
  
'Hi! Come in.' she said.  
  
I came in and looked around the room. The room was about as big as my house's kitchen and my bedroom put together.  
  
'It's a big house isn't it?' Michiru said, 'My mum and dad were both famous musicians when they were younger. They made millions of yen from it and a short while before I was born they bought this house. Wait just one second.'  
  
She walked over to a table and gave me a small wrapped present. I unwrapped it and discovered it was a rare model of a car. I was crazy about model cars.  
  
'I love you.' I whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
'How about we go down to the beach now?' Michiru suggested.  
  
'That sounds great,' I replied.  
  
'Go and change in that bathroom over there.' Michiru motioned to a doorway.  
  
As I walked to the bathroom I got this excited feeling inside me. Hopefully this will be one of the best weekends of my life.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was again short. What should happen at the beach? Should there be some yuri in the next chapter? Haruka or Michiru POV? Review and let me know. 


End file.
